


Homonyms for Heart

by PenNameSmith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, LUVD Crystal, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenNameSmith/pseuds/PenNameSmith
Summary: A short story set during several key moments in season five.Hordak has a lot of jobs, and a lot to think about. Finding a purple crystal in the ruins only complicates matters.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Homonyms for Heart

He steps out of the fountain and is born again. 

There had been something hurting him, but he can’t remember now. Prime uplifts him. Was it something to do with the little sister? 

It doesn’t matter anymore. 

Plugged into a vitrine, he rests and learns from the hive mind. About what it means to be part of the Horde. About Prime’s light. About the battle for Etheria. 

A battle, not a war, because the war is for the universe, and it has been going on for much longer than this paltry conflict. Prime will close his hand over this jewel of a planet as easily as he might pluck an apple. 

It is good to be here, in the heart of Prime’s empire. 

* * *

He falls to his knees and cries out. The cat’s claws are digging all the way into the back of his neck, scrambling his senses. The captive queen is with her. His vision dims and he can hear their desperate footsteps fleeing away. 

“Nothing personal, Hordak.”

When he wakes up, they are long gone. Prime’s rage is searing across the hive mind. The order to gather for a new baptism is already being broadcast. 

* * *

The _Velvet Glove_ is vast. So much so that a clone patrolling its deepest halls might not even hear the sound of an outside attack, or the roar of escaping engines. Only the explosion of emotion from Prime, and a command to clean the corridors, a hundred floors up. 

When he arrives, the pristine hallways are a shattered mess. The peace and order of Prime’s world has been intruded upon. He stoops to see what the invaders have left behind, and stops. Bright among the ash, the purple crystal nearly leaps into his hand. 

Its light flashes in his eyes, and he remembers another name. 

“Entrapta.”

He stares at the shard. Tries to remember why it feels so familiar to him. It was the heart of something, once. 

He is startled from his thoughts when the blinding light of Prime himself appears in the archway, inviting him to perform a service. 

Prime is consumed with hatred, and the one he hates is She-Ra. That name should hold no more significance to Hordak than it does to his brother, but instead it stirs something separate and visceral in him. 

He can remember She-Ra. And he remembers other things as well. A sanctum. A partner. Beautiful imperfections.

“Is there something wrong, little brother?” 

Prime is looking at him accusingly. Without thinking he lies, not knowing why, expecting Prime to strike him down on the spot for his insolence. But he doesn’t. The ruler of the known universe simply glares and leaves him there among the ghosts of the past. 

Hordak senses that something is terribly wrong. He wonders in terror why his flimsy lie was enough to escape Prime’s judgement. 

And then he realizes that even before he spoke, he had already begun to think his name. 

* * *

Somehow, the shard is shielding him. 

Marooned and cut off from the hive mind, Hordak had to learn everything again. Only the closest memories remained. Some secrets, such as the ancient language of the First Ones, eluded him eternally. 

Now that Prime’s grace has returned, Hordak can look into the hive mind again. He can navigate the hallways of the _Velvet Glove_. He can pilot a fighter. 

He can read the writing of his brother’s ancient enemy, if he needs to. 

The letters on the crystal don’t mean anything to him, of course, even if he knows what they say. They _sound_ like a word Prime uses often, if you slur them together, but it can’t possibly mean the same thing. It simply _feels_ different. 

He knows he should repent and bring this anomaly into the light for Prime to see. But he doesn’t. He feels an irresistible curiosity when he looks at the crystal. Captivated, he wants to know _why_. 

There is a call to ready more drones for deployment. He ignores it. Another signal goes out summoning brothers for a new construction project on the surface of Etheria, and this one he obeys. 

* * *

They are drilling into the heart of Etheria. Hordak is there, hiding his impure thoughts even as he works to carry out Prime’s will. The crystal continues to protect him, but it is a dangerous place to be. 

One night, he finds an intruder.

His fear and anger melt away the moment he realizes he knows her face. It is the woman from his memories. His guard falls. 

To his horror, she recognizes him in return. Looks kindly upon him. Holds his hand. Says his _name_. 

“Remember, your imperfections are beautiful!”

Hordak watches her go. Half-heartedly, he hopes the feeling in his chest will go with her. But it doesn’t. And he knows it won’t. 

He remembers _everything_ now. 

* * *

Everything is coming to an end. 

Hordak is in the center of it all. His heart jumps when Entrapta, captured, is beamed to the foot of Prime’s throne. It nearly stops altogether when her face appears on every screen, and the world is finally free to think again.

Hordak tightens his grip on the crystal as he watches Entrapta eclipse the regent of seven skies. 

“You can’t control us! You don’t understand what makes us strong, and _that’s_ why you’ll never win!” 

Prime gives an order, and Hordak can see his body moving to follow it. Entrapta looks up at him, hoping. 

He makes a choice. 

* * *

Healed, Hordak rises to his feet. She-Ra is in front of him, smiling, forgiving, holy. He can remember her. He can remember the day he found her. He has, at last, made peace. 

Then he hears Entrapta say his name, and feels her arms wrap around his chest, and his world is spinning. He looks her in the eyes and loves, and is loved. They are free. 

Entrapta holds his arm. 

“I’m so glad you’re back! We have so much to _talk_ about!” 

Hordak smiles, and takes heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely blown away by the positive response to “Synonyms for Space” and wrote this as a little companion piece, though they both work fine on their own. Thank you for reading!


End file.
